nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
1st Assault Flottilla (Jinavia)
The 1st Assault Flottilla is an special unit of the Imperial Navy. It is both an elite frogman and commando unit and a counter-guerrilla warfare force. The 1st Flottilla is famous for using Torpedo Armed Motorboats. However, although being an elite unit, the 1st Flottilla does not belong to the Joint Special Forces Command. Torpedo Armed Motorboats are derived from speedboats tourist boats, which are applied to the device for launching torpedoes, and vessels of this type are used to multiply the potential naval offensive capacity. The speedboats attack enemy ships as fast torpedo, taking advantage of the element of surprise. In addition to the Torpedo Armed Motorboats also explosives small boats and Slow Run torpedoes are employed. The unit 1st Assault Flottilla consists of 5,500 men. Operational and moral doctrine The 1st Assault Flottilla is not intended to participate in the movement of forces in the battle but only to take part in the fight, decided or imposed by others: and yet intended to ensure the exercise of the "naval power". Therefore the ground forces have a vocation distinctly tactic and offensive: they have no ability to express completely autonomous actions, both for the limited strength amd for restricted movement autonomy of and limited logistics. The very spirit of the 1st Assault Flottilla excludes anything that is not the "going-forward" fight: attack at any cost and maintain the offensive attitude even in defenive actions. Training and Leader's moral role The Commander is the "natural" instructor. There is a sharp contrast between the technical education and comprehensive and clear view of the Command. Unit Commanders must demand competence and to protect the commands prestige at various levels, maximizing their moral qualities that constitute the content of the art of command. This is a comprehensive and totalizing conception of command: the commander is the locus of all authority, of any concern, that the vir PIMUS for its intrinsic, and provides exceptional talents excels. The effectiveness of the training is conditioned by the perfect knowledge of methods and means and in absolute trust in leaders, doctrine and weapons: the moral element, almost creed, is central and takes precedence even against the technician side of training. If not supported by the full realization of the greatness, the intrinsic value and necessity of their duty, a soldier is not worth anything. The joint exercises with other arms and bodies must give proof of the amalgam and the mutual understanding of their processes. The exercises are conducted with the discipline of the fire of war and the use of real ammunition. This concept not only falls within the principle of adherence to the real situations of training but annullan any possible difference between the exercises and the final battle, involving the explicit renunciation of the safety principle. Organization Flottilla command * Press and Propaganda Office: beyond the preparation of the official "The Galley", the Office also provided the following services: propaganda, press, public relations. * Administrative Service * Health Service * Supply Service * Service Engineer Naval Weapons * Information Service * Office Support Ground Units Land units of the First Flottilla have as their main tactical use port security, coastal defense and counterinsurgency. * 1st Flottilla Regiment ** Sappers Battalion "Mistral" ** Battalion "Wolf" ** Raiders Battalion "Swimmers-Paratroops" * 2nd Flottilla Regiment ** Battalion "Sagittarius" ** Engineers Battalion "Arrow" ** Battalion "Pegasus" * 3rd Flottilla Regiment ** Battalion "Resolute" ** Battalion "Vega" ** Battalion "Never Dead" Sea Units Naval units of the First Flottilla were deployed against the forces of the enemy landing and refueling. * Squadron TAM * Surface assault crafts Unit ** Command Unit ** School surface assault craft ** Base operational liaison ** Operational base North ** Base Operational west ** Base Operational south * Underwater assault craft Unit ** Divers School * Operations Group ** "Gamma" Group ** Assault Veichles Transport Group * Squadron submarines * Squadron submarines Related voices * Divers and Commandos Operational Group * Jinavian Navy Category:Jinavia